


In Reverse.

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Future Lance/Lotor - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Not what you thing it's going to be, i have many problems, i have problems, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Lance has... Many hidden talents.Not the type of fic you are waiting for.





	1. The beginning.

Lance had many hidden talents. He could sing, he could play the guitar, and was the only one in his family that could rival his mother cooking. 

And, to everyone’s surprise, he was really good at flirting. Yes, he liked to joke around and tell girls stupid pick-up-lines, but he knew none of the things he said were going to get him somewhere with them. To be honest, it was only a game for him. 

His stupid flirting always got people to laugh, to relax, which was his main goal. 

But his actual flirting? Well, it always got him whatever he wanted.

Do you want to get into a place for free? Just bat your eyes and giggle a little. If you can, show a bit of skin. Do you need a favor? Call the person pretty names, hug them. Be a little more touchy, but still keep a distance. You don’t want them to think they can touch you whenever they want. Do you need money or need to buy something? Well, you need to work more for that one. Be nice, have little details with them. Hug them, hold their hand. Let them know that you care and you want something more than just a friendship even when you don’t. Be subtle, act naive and just drop hints that you want or need things. If you have them well wrapped around your finger, they will get anything that you ask for just to make you happy. Don’t forget to give them a few kisses, you need to keep them interested! If they start asking for more just leave them immediately.

To be honest, Lance was not... Truly proud of this talent. He didn’t like playing with other people’s feelings, but he did what he had to do to help his family. They didn’t have much money, and his mother and father struggled a lot to make sure they could attend to school and had something to eat everyday. 

His flirtation was something he did to have fun once in a while, but after he realised how much he was getting from it he started taking advantage. At first they were simply stuff. Being able to go to places without spending a penny was good. He could still have fun without wasting his parents money on unnecessary things.

But then he started meeting new people. And these persons he met were wealthy as fuck. And Lance use this on his favor... He befriend them, he started flirting, and then manipulated into paying his family debts. Of course, for them it was nothing. Just more money to throw away in order to impress Lance and get on his good side. 

For him? It meant everything when the bills arrived and saw the relief and confusion on his parents faces.

He stopped doing when he thought it was enough and spent the rest of his days studying to get a full scholarship on the Garrison to try to fufill his dream of becoming a pilot to travel the universe. 

Of course, he never expected going so soon and becoming a part of as important as Voltron. To be honest, Lance felt really out of place. All of his teammates had amazing skills and great things to offer. Him? He didn’t have much, really. His talents weren't a thing people usually looked for in a warrior.

Yes, he was smart ans was getting so much better in battle. But he didn’t have anything especial. 

They took Zarkon down. They didn’t kill him, but he was to hurt to keep fighting. Everyone saw this as an opportunity to take the Galra Empire down now once and for all thinking that now they didn't have a ruler it was going to be much easier. 

Needless to say, they were wrong. 

A new ruler arrived. His name? Lotor. An old friend of princess Allura. He asked for an audience with her. She accepted, claiming that she once knew him and that he deserved the benefit of the doubt. 

They introduced themselves to the prince after he greeted Allura. They took their helmets off. Lance didn’t fail to notice the look Lotor was giving him. 

Lotor was... Different. For the way he talked, everyone could see Lotor wasn’t too comfortable with following his father’s wishes, but was too loyal to go agaisnt him. 

The prince, unlike his father, had feelings.

Voltron and Allura talked with the prince for hours. Once they realised they wouldn’t conviced Lotor to give up the fight, Allura changed the topic to more personal matters. Even when he was an enemy, he used to be her friend and was the only one apart from Coran and Zarkon who was left from her time. 

Lance stared at the prince, shared some coy smiles and exchange a few words. When they changed from room, he put himself besides him and touch his shoulder after telling a joke. 

Some laughed, some rolled their eyes. 

Maybe he wasn't as skillful as his friends, but Lance wasn't an idiot either. If there was something Lance knew how to do, it was playing with people’s feelings.

The prince blushed, and he called it a victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked myself many times, “what if instead of Lotor manipulating Lance feelings, it was Lance who did the manipulating?” and this came out.


	2. On the other side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eveyone has their own story.

According to his father, Lotor was weak.

Weak for being kind, weak for trying to help his people, weak for sparing someone’s life.

Zarkon told his son several times that was not made to be a King. Lotor was too soft for that, and a King needed to be strong and have no fear to do what’s necessary to reach a goal. Even if it mean hurting your own.

Haggar also told him to never dream about the throne when he was younger.

“You’re not fit for it.”  She would say. “You lack of strength and have no leadership. You are a disgrace as an heir.”

To be honest, Lotor wasn’t even sad about this. He was quite happy being the ‘weak and useless’ half-Galra prince that had to attend to stupid and boring social gatherings in his father’s place.  The parties were terrible and he hated the people there, but he preferred that than accompanying his father to conquer more planets.

It was really for the prince to witness how easily his father enslaved other races.

“It’s for a great cause, Lotor.”

Lotor loves his father, he truly does. And he knows his father loves him too. But he was merciless, and could be a cruel and vile creature even with his own son.

 _Especially_ with his son.

After the fall of Altea, and having to see the people he considered part of his family die, only terrible things followed into Lotor’s life.

His father made him do terribly and awful things against his will, forcing him to watch how the Galra guards would torture innocent people. And sometimes, he would encourage him to participate too. Lotor quickly learnt that no one could say no to his father, not even him.

Whenever he asked his father why, with tears on his eyes, he father told him it was something necessary he son needed to go through. He claimed he was only trying to make him a stronger and better Galra. To help him become a warrior, like he was supposed to be.

Of course, it backfired. Lotor ended up really hurt by this, and for Zarkon he was weaker than he already was.

Lotor was not the same after that, but it didn’t matter how much it hurt him. He never judged nor hate his father for what he did to him. He knew he was only trying, and failed, to make him a better version of himself. To make him the son he wanted.

But the reality was no warrior or King. From what he heard from Haggar, he was too compassionate, too caring. Apparently, he valued life to much to make the necessary sacrifices in the name of their cause.

It was awful to be consider a disgrace, but Lotor dared to call himself lucky. At least he could stay away from the horrors of the war.

But then Voltron appears. His father became obsessed, did reckless things and before anyone could notice things got out of control and the Galra Empire, for the first time in a millennia, was losing the fight.

The unthinkable happened. His father was defeated. Thankfully he didn’t die in the fight, but his state was far too delicate and the druids weren’t sure when he was going to wake up (if he ever did).

Haggar summoned him, and to everyone and Lotor’s surprise, he becomes the new King of the Galra Empire, to his disgrace. It was terrible, but only logical. He was the only heir, after all. The throne was rightfully his. And without his father there to lead the armies in combat, they need him in the front.

He felt like dying. For Lotor, being the King was only a nightmare. Luckily for him, he had Haggar.

The witch tells him not to worry. He was only a face, a façade. She, was going to be the one moving the strings behind everything. Lotor’s only job was to repeat her words, and leave no room to questions.

It was better that way. Lotor had no fear. He knew he could trust the witch. She was loyal to his father and to his beliefs, if there was someone who could rule and fulfilled his wishes, it was her.

Lotor sees the castle of Lions in the reports not long after his conversation with Haggar. He can’t help but feel overwhelmed by all the memories that came back to him.

He remembered meeting Allura, being hugged and lift by King Alfor, playing childish games with the princess. He remembered his first ball and how much fun he had.

Oh, they were so innocent and happy back then.

Lotor is unable to contain himself and contacts the castle, asking for an audience as an excuse to go and meet and old friend of his. Allura accepts, and Lotor goes to the castle on his own, not caring if it could be a trap. He tells no one about his little trip, not even the witch.

“It’s better that way.” He tells himself.

He smiles when he sees the princess. They could be enemies now, but he was still happy to see her.

Coran and the paladins of Voltron are there, as well.  They all take their helmets off, and take their time to introduce themselves.

“Lance, the Blue Paladin.” 

He can’t help but stare at the boy for the rest of the meeting. Lotor had seen far more beautiful creatures around the galaxy than the boy in front of him, but there was something about him that make him attractive to the prince. Something that made Lotor unable to look away.

He shares some smiles and words with the Blue paladin, and the more he looks and talks to him, the more alluring he becomes. It was strange.  

He keeps talking with the Princess. The subject changes. Suddenly they are talking about old childhood memories and for a few moments, Lotor is able to forget there’s a war going on and these people right in front of him are his enemies.

Everything is calm.

They get up and decided to change from room.

Lance is now besides him. His hands are now touching his shoulder and says a joke related to his beauty or something like that. Lotor can’t recall.

The paladin is close, smiling directly at him staring with his bright blue eyes.

Lotor takes a sharp breath and blush.

And Lance just laughs again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i decided to continue this!
> 
> I’m glad to see many are excited with this idea. Maybe i won’t update often, since i work and college is getting closer! (and because i have other stories to finish too) but i won't drop this! 
> 
> Also, i made a Lancelot Animatic of Dead Girl Walking! I'll leave you the link right
> 
>  
> 
> [here~!](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWOD-NsPzaRc&t=YzY0MTExNmMzODg0NjY5OTk3NzE2ZjY0NzY2ZTY5M2IyNmFjN2Q5OCx5V1lYNHphUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Aiqkw7CWAOJZ_jXmDL9mAzg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpatt-barton.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F162613274359%2Fclick-here-to-watch-on-youtube-3-so-i-know&m=1)
> 
>  
> 
> so you can go watch it! ♥ 
> 
> Leave some comments please and let me know what you think!


	3. We have fall.

Even when Haggar is working in Lotor’s shadow in her projects and sometimes commanding the ships, he still holds control over the armies and have duties to attend as the new Emperor. This means, he has to keep fighting against Voltron. Unlike his father, Lotor has no obsession towards any of the Lions, and is capable of making formidable plans. He doesn’t aim to kill, though. And even when he manages to defeat Voltron several times, he doesn’t capture them.

This is a relief, really. Since they aren’t the top one priority on Lotor’s list and don’t have to be running away all the time, this gives them time to heal, train and more importantly to make better plans to stop Lotor and Haggar.

Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose, and sometimes, Voltron and the Galra Prince meets on equal grounds.

Allura always take these moments as an opportunity to try and get closer to Lotor or at least try to make him see reason. Lance also takes advantages of their little meetings, standing close the Prince to exchange some words with him.

He jokes, he smiles, and when the Prince looks at him with curious eyes, he pretends not to notice his absence.

Lance is not stupid. He changes from place constantly and he talks to everyone to avoid raising suspicions. He can’t give Lotor his undivided attention, at least not yet.

When their encounters finish, Lance makes sure to always be the last one to go. He does this in order to talk to the Prince on his own, at least for a few minutes before anyone notices.

A simple “Good bye, my prince.” Accompanied by a wink or a joke is a good start. It’s a small gesture, but he can see how surprise and embarrassed the prince is. He keeps doing this for a while. Sometimes instead of jokes, Lance gives him compliments. Never failing to make him blush. The prince never replies him, he only laughs or smiles. When he finally does reply to Lance, he only says “Good bye, my paladin.”

Lance feels incredibly happy. He knows it's something small, but it was progress.

They talk when no one is around.

“What a day, huh?”

“You never get tired of wearing that heavy armor?”

“How do you manage to keep a hair so perfect in every planet you visit?”

 Their conversations are simple, about nothing important but entertaining in a way. Lance jokes, and makes the prince smile a lot. He also flirts, calling Lotor sweet names. Recognizing which one makes Lotor blush the most and sticking with that one. And really, Lotor’s reactions are lovely. Sometimes Lance remembers that Lotor probably is the same age as Allura, and like them, he probably is fighting a war he has no interested in. It’s hard, but he pushes those thoughts away from his mind. If he pities Lotor, he will care. And if he cares, he will be throwing his plan to the trash because he won't be able to take the risk to hurt him.

He sighs, and calls Lotor “My love” with no real feelings behind the words. He’s getting bold, he knows it. He test his boundaries and starts looking for any little excuse to touch Lotor. Lance analyzes his reactions and let Lotor get used to one thing before trying something new. He starts by casually grabbing the Prince shoulder or putting his hand on him in a friendly gesture. He instantly notices Lotor is not used to being touch and Lance blames it to him being part of royalty and not letting people be near him.

He touches his hair next.

“Why?”

“Because I need to prove if it’s as soft as it looks. Now, stop complaining and come here.”

Lotor hair is soft. And really, at this point Lance was jealous of his perfect hair. Still, no matter how jealous he can’t keep his hands away from it. When he lets his hands fall and frees the prince from his exploration, he makes sure to slightly touch his neck with his fingertips.

Lotor jumps and blushes like he always do, looking at Lance scandalized.  Lance acts oblivious and pretends not to know what is happening.

 Of course, it couldn’t remain a secret.

The princess eventually notices something is going on between Lotor and the Blue Paladin and Lance is forced to explain what’s going on. He’s not happy to tell her, but it’s necessary if he wants her to keep trusting him. To his big surprise, the princess is not mad. She actually really proud, and even encourages him to keep doing it.

Thanks to this, Lance had more time to talk with Lotor after every meeting. Meaning he had more time to make a good approach.

He informs Allura about his advances. Sometimes she helps him to plan what to do next or find excuses to make the other paladins leave the room faster to let Lance do his magic or making all the paladins wear the traditional attires of the planets they were visiting just to  make Lance wear some tight clothes.

He can’t truly complain. Not when he looks so good and when his prince seems to be enjoying it too.

When Lotor starts looking eager to see him, Lance changes the rules of the game.

He starts paying more attention to his friends or anything that wasn’t Lotor and starts leaving the room when everyone does. It forced the prince to act. To make Lotor reach for Lance to make him stay with him.

He starts touching Lance on his own will. Lance looks coy whenever the prince does it, and suddenly, he’s not so flirty or confident anymore. Lotor is the one in control. Or something like that.

Lance is allowing the prince to do the chasing, the flirting. And to be honest, Lance is enjoying it. He can see the prince is new ‘Flirting’ thing, but it’s endearing.

Allura decides to send him in a solo mission to a planet where Lotor is to help him things go faster. Of course, when he arrives and the half-Galra sees him, he acts surprise and lets Lotor know what a great causality is to find him there.

Lotor doesn’t let him talk much, and takes him somewhere away from his guards. They hide in a dark alley, and when Lotor decides they are safe, Lance hugs him. The prince returns the hug and embrace Lance with hesitation but eagerness.

He looks at Lance with longing in his eyes, and he can’t help but blush. Lotor has his hands on his waist, keeping him close.

Lance bits his lip, and Lotor takes a deep breath. For a moment, Lance thinks the prince will kiss him… But he doesn’t. Lotor is not ready, he looks doubtful. So Lance breaks apart, and only gives him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Lotor looks a bit disappointed.

“It’s good to see you, my prince.”

Lotor’s smile returns, and he nods leaning to kiss him on the cheek too. “The pleasure is all mine, my paladin.”

The prince starts telling him about his day, omitting important information related to the Empire as always.

Lance doesn’t mind. He knows all his efforts will be worth it. If he wants to be successful, he needs to be patient, right? Lance could already see the prince cracking, fighting with himself to open up to the paladin.

Slowly, but surely, he could see Lotor falling harder for him with each passing day.

The week passes quickly.

“It’s time for me to go.”  Lance says.

“What? Why?”

“Lotor, I finished my mission days ago. I need to return to my team, they need me.”

“Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Lotor takes his hand. His grip on him is strong.

“I’m sorry, but I told you I need to go.”

The half-Galra looks devastated, and hugs Lance tightly to prevent him from leaving his side.

Lance smiles. He had Lotor where he wanted.

He cups his face in his hands, and looks at him directly at his eyes.

Lotor has a deep purple on his face and Lance knows he's blushing too.

Lotor finally kiss him.  It’s soft, sweet and kind. Nothing like he had expected from the son of someone like Zarkon.

He welcomes it, though. And joins the kiss with eagerness, thinking he had the right to enjoy the moment as a reward for his hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what's this? A new chapter? 
> 
> What's that? Is that you leaving a comment? And some kudos too? MMm?


	4. A friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, we see the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i didn't read this before posting. 
> 
> hey, i wrote this at 3. 20 something a.m 
> 
> hey, i need to sleep

 

Lotor has always been a lonely person. He never truly had any friends apart from Allura while growing up.

It wasn’t like he didn’t try bonding with others, he did! But people never like him so much. They Galra children were mean to him thanks to his looks, and nobody talked to him. He was always ignored and left behind.

Alteans children weren’t so different. They made fun of the color of his skin and said awful things about him. But not Allura.

They weren’t the best of friends since Allura was only good to him because she was a princess and had to behave, but they built a pretty good friendship from that. And really, Lotor was happy. He couldn’t complain. 

_“Finally a friend,”_ he thought.

Lotor regretted losing Allura, Alfor and every good altean he met. After the fall of Altea, he felt even lonelier than before. He had lost a friend and a second family.

He resented his father for what he did.

Recovering Allura in his life, even as an enemy, was a gift for Lotor.

They friendship was broken, of course. His father had kill her family, and he was now leading his armies against her in order to please Zarkon’s wishes. But he was still glad to talk with her.

It was odd, really. They were enemies, but he could still stop and have a chat with her and her paladins.

Without realizing, he started meeting the princess once in a while in equal ground to talk for a bit. She always trying to convince him to join them and stop whatever thing he was doing, or just talking about old times.

Lotor never fails to notice how in those meetings the Blue Paladin is the only one of the paladins that talks to him and even stands by his side, keeping him company. Of course, Lotor sees this as a friendly and kind action. He doesn’t think too much about it

But Lance calls him “My prince” and Lotor is surprised. He wants to think he’s joking, but the paladin keeps calling him sweet names and giving him compliments once in a while and really, Lotor is not sure what to do about it. Sometimes he laughs or smiles politely, but most of the time he blushes.

Lotor doesn’t mind, and starts finding it funny even when he feels embarrassed.

He gathered the courage to answer. “Good bye, my paladin.” He feels motivated to keep saying it after he sees a big smile on Lance’s face.

They start talking, and it’s nice. Lotor feels a bit confused by this change, but he can’t truly complain. The Blue paladin has proven to be a nice and friendly person, and Lotor couldn’t help but being attracted to him. Their talks are simple and about nothing important, but the prince enjoys them deeply.

Lance becomes a dear friend to him.

But then Lance starts calling him endearments, and calling him “My love”. And Lotor is not so sure anymore if that's how friends behave.

Lance gets closer to him. He touches his shoulder or pats his back. It weirds out Lotor at first, not used to having anyone doing something like that to him. It’s strange, and Lotor gives Lance a funny look the first time he grabs his shoulder.

But he says nothing, and allows the paladin to be close.

Then he touches his hair, and Lotor is again confused and surprised by this.

“Why?”

“Because I need to prove if it’s as soft as it looks. Now, stop complaining and come here.” He doesn’t understand where the sudden need of the paladin to feel his hair came from, but he doesn’t put any restrains.

He shivers when he feels Lance’s fingers softly playing with hair.

“Are you satisfied?” He asks.

“Very.”

And when he lets his hands falls, he caress his neck with so much tenderness that made Lotor jump and blushed like crazy. He looks at Lance scandalize and confused, but the human was smiling. Oblivious of what he had done.

Lotor swallows hard. He was not used to having someone touching him so much. Even when Lance’s actions are small, they do an amazing number on him. 

Something changes. His meetings with Allura becomes shorter, and his conversations with Lance longer. He wonders why the princess is always on a hurry, but he can’t truly complain when he earns more time with Lance.

He becomes eager to see him.  But suddenly Lance is not waiting for him anymore, not looking at him so much or even talking to him. He tried waiting to see a reaction of the Blue paladin, he hoped he would suddenly look for him again. But he didn’t.

So he takes a step forward, grabs Lance’s hand and invites him to stay with him for a chat. He tries to flirt like Lance did many times with him. He knows he’s probably making a fool of himself, but he doesn’t care. Lance is laughing and he looks beautiful. And it made Lotor happy too.

He leaves to a planet, he has duties to attend. To his surprise, he sees Lance there and feels the need to run to him and greet him. But his guards are close, and they could tell the Witch about his meetings with Voltron or try to attack the Paladin.

Lotor takes Lance by the wrist, he doesn’t lets him talk much before guiding him to a dark alley, away from his guards.

“Ok, I think we are safe her--” Lance hugs him, and it takes him by surprise as always.

Lotor feels a pleasant warm spread in his chest. He hesitates a bit, but he returns the hug. Embracing the paladin on his arms. They are so close, and it makes Lotor anxious. A good anxious. His heart beats, and he swears his cheeks are blushing like they always do when he’s with Lance.

He hands are on his waist, holding him close. He doesn’t want to let him go.

The kind of intimacy they were sharing in those moment was something he had never experienced before, and Lotor just wanted to cling to Lance’s body.

To get more and more of him.

Lance moves, and now they are staring. The boy bits his lips, and Lotor takes a deep breath. Lance’s eyes are shining, and Lotor is not stupid. He knows what the paladin is waiting for. And God, he craves it too. But he is unsure.

What does he feel? Is it desire? Is it love?

Maybe he was only starved-touch.

Lance breaks apart. The moment is gone and the paladin only gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He feels a little bit sad, to be honest.

“It’s good to see you, my prince.”

Lotor’s smile returns, and he nods leaning to kiss him on the cheek too. “The pleasure is all mine, my paladin.”

He swallows and shakes his head. Being near to the Blue paladin always makes funny things to him. He clears his throat and starts talking, trying to ignore what happened between them, at least for now.

Lance stays for a week. And it’s wonderful. Lotor manages to get rid of his guards, so he can be with Lance all the time. He feels truly happy, and he doesn’t feel as lonely as before. He finally has someone with him, and it was Lance. He was his friend and so much more.

Lotor slowly comes into terms with his feelings, and realizes he likes Lance in the romantic way. And how could he not? The paladin was adorable. He was funny, good-looking, kind, and just perfect to Lotor’s eyes.

“It’s time for me to go.” 

“What? Why?” Says Lotor looking alarmed.

“Lotor, I finished my mission days ago. I need to return to my team, they need me.”

“Can’t you stay a bit longer?” Lotor takes his hand. His grip on him strong. He doesn’t want to let Lance go.

“I’m sorry, but I told you I need to go.”

He frowns and panic settles in his chest. He knows he looks pathetic, looking so devastated, but he didn’t care. Lotor embrace Lance in his arms, hugging tightly. His heart breaking at the thought of Lance leaving him after realizing he was in love with him.

_“I need to tell him!”_

Lance cups his face on his hands, obliging him to look at him. Lotor recognizes it, the same longing look they share in the dark alley and he decides he won’t let that opportunity go away.

Slowly, he leans forward. He can feel his heart beating fast and his cheeks blushing. He is nervous, but not afraid.

They kiss and Lotor can’t believe what’s happening. He tries to be soft, sweet. To show Lance through the kiss how much he cares for him, how much he likes him. Lance responds with eagerness, and Lotor makes a surprise noise.

He makes his best to follow and to repeat some of Lance’s movements. 

The kiss is kind at first, but it gets a bit intense with time. Lotor wants more, and so does Lance he can tell. But the prince stops before things can get out of control. Lance’s lips are red from their make out and Lotor can’t help to give him a few kisses more.

Being new to the experience, he only wanted more.

Lance chuckles. “I think I can try to talk with Allura and see if I can stay a bit longer.” 

Lotor nods, making Lance laugh even more. The boy takes his helmet, gets up and leaves the room to talk with his leader in the halls. Meanwhile he stays there, touching his lips with a small smile on his face.

He sighs and lets his smile fades for a bit.

He just hopes that his happiness last.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They always say that ignorance is a bliss, Lotor.
> 
> Enjoy things while you can, my _prince_


	5. Guilt and happiness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts feeling something, Lotor is living a dream.

“He kissed me.” Lance tells Allura, he hears a gasp through the comms. “I need to stay a bit more. I’m making a lot of progress.”

“Do not worry about it, Lance. I will tell the other paladins that you are needed in the planet.”

“But what I’m going to tell them once we meet?”

“Leave that to me.”

“But if you need Voltron?” 

“I’m sure the Blue Lion will allow me to pilot her in your absent if it’s truly urgent. Focus on your mission, Lance.”

“Ok, Princess.”

* * *

 

Lance stays, and Lotor couldn’t be happier.

They hug, they kiss, they laugh and everything is bliss.

The following week everything seems like a dream. Lotor feels like walking on air. It’s fantastic.

For a few days he can forget all the things that are wrong in his life. He can pretend they aren’t enemies. He can pretend they aren’t fighting a war. He can pretend he’s just Lotor. Not the Prince, not the soldier, not the disappointment. Just the Lotor whom only wishes to love and be loved.

He spends the whole week by Lance’s side. If his soldiers gets suspicious or try to interrupt him, a glance from him is enough to make them go away.

They walk around the city when nobody is awake. They kiss under the stars and Lotor pours his heart out to Lance.He tells him about his insecurities, about his fears, about all the awful things he went through as a child. There are a lot of tears, but Lance kiss them away. He keeps him grounded, he keeps him safe.

Lance shares his feelings too, and Lotor can’t believe that someone as beautiful as Lance could think so little of himself. He makes sure to tell him how special he is, how good and kind. The Paladin kisses him and changes the subject. They go back to Lotor, and the Prince is left with a bitter taste in his mouth for some reason.

The day Lance tells Lotor he has to return to his team, they finally talk about the war and how terrible it’s going to be to face each other in the battlefield from now on.

“I don’t want to do this.” The Paladin says and the look on his face breaks Lotor’s heart. “I don’t want to fight you.”

“I know, my love. Neither do I. But we are on differents sides on this war, it is inevitable” He sighs. “As much as it pains me to say it, we are enemies.”

“We don’t have to be.” Lance murmurs and Lotor raises an eyebrown.

“What do you mean?”

“… It’s nothing.”  

“Lance—“

“I’ll miss you.” He says quickly and the Prince feels sad again.

“We can keep in touch. I have this… Device that will allow us to keep talking no matter the distance between us.”  

Lance smiles and kisses Lotor. “This is perfect.”

They agree to talk every day, and this eases Lotor’s mind. 

* * *

 

 

Lance stays, and Lotor looks happy.

They hug, they kiss, they laugh and everything is going according to plan. 

The following week passes without any sort of complication. Lance knows it’s only a matter of time before Lotor starts spelling everything. It’s perfect.

For a few days he forgets he’s doing this for Voltron. Lotor is not a terrible company, in fact, he’s really nice to be with. A bit shy, but a real sweet heart. Sometimes it was hard for Lance to remember that Lotor was Zarkon’s son. Lotor was... Too nice to be truly related to someone like him.  

He spends the whole week by Lotor’s side and Lance can’t help but find it odd. Lotor seems to be really smitten with him and tries really hard to please him, this makes Lance wonder a lot about the lack of love in Lotor’s life. 

They walk around the city when nobody is awake. They kiss under the stars and when Lotor pours his heart out to him, Lance listens carefully. Lotor mentions his insercurities, his fears, and all the terrible things that Zarkon and the witch did to him when he was a child. It’s... Too much. Lance is impressed, even after all the things he went through, Lotor remained kind and pure. For moment, Lance can’t feel anything but guilt. 

Lotor didn't deserve to be deceived like this. He hasn’t done anything wrong, it was all his fathers doing after all. And yet, here he was Lance, playing with the poor lad feelings.

But this was war, he couldn’t worry about that. Not now. 

There are a lot of tears, and Lance kiss them away and tries to comfort the broken prince in front of him. 

Lance shares his feelings too, he feels it’s something he needs to do. Maybe to appease his own mind. 

Lotor tries to comfort him, but this only makes him feel worse. He decides to change the subject. 

The day Lance tells Lotor he has to return to his team, they finally talk about the war and how terrible it’s going to be to face each other in the battlefield from now on.

It’s hard. Lance feels the temptation to offer Lotor to go with him, but no. It’s not time. He needs... To make their relationship more serious before asking the prince to leave everything for him. To stop this war in the name of love, as stupid as it sounds. 

Lotor gives him a device for them to keep in touch no matter the distance. It’s sweet, and it leaves a sour taste in Lance’s mouth. 

They kiss and when Lance goes back to the castle, he speaks to no one. Not even Allura. He just... Walks towards his room and locks himself in there.

Lotor was nothing like his father.

He was kind, he was sweet

And most importantly, he was naive.

He was so needy of love, of touch, that he believed every single word that came out of Lance’s mouth without doubt. 

And that was what made him so easy to break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hello, I'm sorry for the wait. I'm in college now, and everything is different. Also I had to work on other stories and projects. 
> 
> I don't promise a quick update, but I promise not to forget this little story. 
> 
> Also, I noticed many mistakes in the other chapters, for that I am sorry. My english is not perfect, but I'm trying. I'll try to edit the chapters when I have some free time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading after all this time, please, leave me a kind comment! Let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
